Needle Through A Bug
by deactivated001
Summary: For Electric. Kagome is sick, and hearing about the drug 'Zydrate', she seeks out a dealer- any dealer. She stumbles upon Sesshomaru and Kagome thinks maybe Zydrate isn't the only thing she needs from him. Completely AU.


Anyone seen 'Repo! The Genetic Opera'? Well it's pretty fricken' amazing, and one of the songs in it is 'Zydrate Anatomy' and I fell in love with Graverobber (his voice…), so I can't stop thinking about the movie and him, so I got an idea to do a one-shot that is kind of similar to Repo! The only thing I took from Repo is the organ failure, Repo man, Shilo's sickness, Zydrate, grave robbing … so basically everything :)

In the story, his name is Graverobber, and it's for a reason. Oh and please don't leave a review saying that Sesshomaru is being OOC, because this is an AU- he's supposed to be. Contains swearing and adult themes.

XxXxX

In the year 2012 when humans and demons alike believed that the world was going to end, the world went crazy. Idiots panicking and thinking that it was their last day to live, did things that they always wanted to do; rob a bank, mug someone, kill and rape. The week before the 21st of December, 2012, the world was devastated with the amount of murders and suicides. War broke out between countries and in America they saw their second Civil War. Bombs were dropped in Japan and over 200,000 people were killed. Mothers lost children, sons last fathers and homes were completely destroyed, leaving families living on the streets.

World leaders had a meeting and decided that they should leave the people as they are; fighting and killing each other, because it all benefits them. They knew the world wouldn't end at 12 o'clock that night, and if they let the people go, they would need money, come to the banks and need loans. People would not be able to pay a loan back with the amount of destruction that had happened in a single week.

The government was right; the next day when the world didn't end, people felt pretty stupid. The wars continued for years, people lived in poverty until the government announced the Loan Program. People around the world were getting money left right and center; some people putting their money together to rebuild their town and help their government with all they were doing to 'help' their country.

They called this world disaster 'The 2012 Effect'.

But, before all this began, humans and demons all around the world who predicted that this would happen, had everything planed. Some of the demons; the more compassionate ones, helped humans (Demons are demons, the demons who hated humans couldn't wait for the Wars to begin- free food that they were denied for over five hundred years) build up a name for themselves so that they could get in with the World Leaders. Demons disguised themselves as humans so that after the 'end of the world' the people thought that the demons had all been killed off, so that when the time came, the demons and humans in the group could take over the world. They called themselves 'The Invasion'.

When the time came, The Invasion demons showed their true colors to their human Invasion Members; the whole time they were planning on taking over the world for their own selfish desires. Some humans in the Invasion joined the demons, others despised them. Before the human Invasion members could do anything, the Demons and the few humans that went with them, killed all world leaders and took up their place in controlling their country.

The members who did not leave with the demons only lived long enough to see the Invasion Plan work, and then they were killed.

The first decade, people rejected the demons rule over them, and every person that rejected them, died. Then ten years later, people decided to just go with the flow of things until the world was rebuilt again. Rebellions started and people were killed for their impudence.

The world fell into a depression; more murders and suicides every year. Years past and children born into a world run by Demons and corrupt humans were content; it is all they have known.

More half-breeds entered the world as the demons stopped caring about whom they slept with, but it was made law that a demon _must _mate and have full-blooded children with them.

In the year 2024, organ failure became the number one killer in the world, and the government announced the 'Transplant Plan'; everyone whose organs were failing would get a new one- if you couldn't pay for it, it's ok! Your organ is on loan- if you can't pay for it, we'll send out a Repo Man and he'll rip your still beating heart from your body.

The world didn't know about that last part though.

Slowly, Surgery became a fashion. People all over the world took to taking surgery and it was accepted. But… the pain was excruciating. The government formed a drug made out of demon blood and other drugs that completely numbed the pain. Also, on loan- if you didn't pay for Zydrate when the time is up, you get killed. No one knew about that either.

In the year 2046, a scientist was experimenting on a body that he found, three minutes after a Repo man ripped her eyes and liver out. In it he discovered that the Zydrate still lingered in her body (but the effects wear off three hours after they get the hit); as strong as it was when it was first injected.

Thus started the 'Graverobbers'- a group of people who took the Zydrate from the dead bodies and sold it for half the price. If anyone was caught 'grave robbing' they would be shot on sight, same if they were seen dealing.

The world has become a very dark place, and people lost hope for it becoming light again.

**Japan, 2079**

The loud beeping from the hospital machine woke Kagome up with a start. Tiredly she wiped her eyes and ran her fingers through her short, pixie-like hair. Groaning, she looked over at the machine that monitored her heart rate and watched as it slowly settled back to normal.

'Higurashi-sama!' Her nurse shouted as she ran into Kagomes room a few minutes later, her lipstick smeared and her uniform buttoned incorrectly. Kagome glared at her. 'Are you ok, Higurashi-sama?'

'I could have used some help five minutes ago when there was actually something wrong- instead your trying to screw my dad.' Kagome said coldly, lying back down on her bed.

The nurse stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. She knew how temperamental her patient could be. She opted to ignore Kagomes statement and moved to the various machines connected to the seventeen year old.

'Have you taken your medication tonight Higurashi-sama?' She asked, coming to place her hand on Kagomes forehead. Kagome pushed her away roughly and glared at her. The nurse took it as a no and gave some tablets to her, watching intently as she swallowed. Kagome rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, swirling her tongue around so the nurse could see that she wasn't hiding the tablets. The nurse smiled.

'Geez, fake taking your medication twice and they hold ya on it the rest of your life.' Kagome muttered, lying down again. The nurse left with a goodnight and locked the door behind her.

Kagome waited a few seconds, hearing the nurse and her pumps walking down the hall, waiting till she heard the floorboard at the stairs creek before she shot up out of bed, running to the bathroom and shoving two fingers down her throat, gagging until finally she threw up the tablets.

Her dads a doctor and yeah, sure she trusted him, but a year ago her mother died from something in the tablet. He swore that he 'perfected' the medication but… yeah, no.

Turning on the faucet, Kagome wet her tooth brush and washed her mouth out, getting rid of the taste of chuck.

Quickly, she changed out of her skimpy night gown and into a black mini skirt and thigh high ripped fishnet stocking with a garter. She threw on a plain white bra and a black tank top with rips along the sides. Walking over to her door, she pulled on her pink converse, grabbed her bag and started to pick the lock at her door. Soon, the lock unlocked, she walked out and quickly locked it again, tip-toeing down the hall to the only window in the house that isn't barred.

Slowly opening the window, she dropped her bad on the ground and reached for the tree, pulling herself to it and quickly started to climb down it.

She couldn't afford getting caught, not even once. If her father knew that she had been sneaking out of the house for a month now, he'd bar the window off and get a new lock installed in her room.

As she landed on the ground, Kagome breathed in the fresh air and breathed out a sigh of relief. She didn't real know why she wanted to get out of the house so much; sure she's been locked up for the past 17 years, but this world is fucked.

First thing that happened when she stepped onto the main street was that a hooker tried to get with her! She was outraged, and pushed the prostitute away from her and stormed down the street and through a few allies.

That's when she first saw him.

He was the most gorgeous creature she had ever laid eyes on (though she hadn't laid eyes on a lot) and since she was treated like a princess- she wanted him.

And yes, she would get him.

He was dealing Zydrate- that much she knew; the distinctive neon blue liquid was recognizable no matter what. She was sort of more entranced with the drug than she was with him for a moment, but that's because that's what the drug was supposed to do.

But then, she noticed the blue vial moving towards her, and then he was right in front of her, his golden eyes staring down at her with a playful smirk on his handsome face.

'_Hey kitten.' _He started. She gasped and staggered back, a rosy blush rising to her cheeks. _'Looking for some Z? You're a bit young don't ya think?'_ She'd been pretty offended and glared up at him.

'_I'm 17!' _She'd shouted and he had laughed.

'_Whoa calm down, kid.' _She'd glared harder at him and turned to walk away, but his dangerously sharp clawed hand gripped her upper arm, trailing down until he gripped her hand, then he yanked her back to face him, the same smirk on his face. _'I'm just messin' with ya kitten, you look a bit lost, need some help?' _She had looked up at him with a question in her blue eyes, and then she shook her head and yanked her hand out of his.

'_No, thanks.'_ She'd said. _'I've met enough weirdoes' for one night. Buh bye!' _Then she walked away from him, but she heard a low whistle coming from him.

The next few night she found herself in the ally that he obviously worked in, staring at him from behind the brick wall. He of course, being a demon, felt her eyes on him and turned around to lock eyes with her, a smirk forming on his face.

'_Back again Kitten?' _He asked, his smug expression getting on her last nerve.

'_No- this time I actually am lost. I'll just be going.' _She said nervously.

'_You don't have to run every time you see me, kid, I don't bite… much.' _He said flirtatiously. She stuttered, backing away from him. _'You interested in me, or this-' _Then there is the sharp tip of the Zydrate gun pressing against the inside of her thigh. She gasped and pushed him away from her, pressing her own hand to the inside of her thigh.

He laughed at her and she glared at him angrily. _'If you put that thing next to me ever again I wi-'_

'_What thing?' _He asked, suddenly behind her with his hands on her hips. _'This thing?' _Putting the gun against her neck for a second. _'Or… this thing?'_ Then his hips thrust forward and she squealed, jumping away from him. He laughed at her as he slipped the gun back in its holster and grinned.

'_Don't ever touch me you- you pervert!' _She shouted. A girl heard, and she strutted over to them, a seductive smirk on her face. She wrapped her skinny arm around Sesshomarus waist and lazily leant against him.

'_Hey babe, this Goth skank bothering you?' _She asked, and Kagome glared at her, putting her lace gloved hand on her hip.

'_Who are you calling skank, scalpel slut?'_ Kagome retorted, smirking at the look on the women's face.

The 'Graverobber' covered his mouth, trying to hide the laugh.

'_No, Kagura, now piss off; you've had your hit tonight.'_ He said, pushing the demoness away from him. She stumbled and poked her tongue out at him, moving forward to kiss his cheek and playfully pinching his buttock.

Kagome scrunched her face up in disgust.

When the demoness walked away, Sesshomaru looked back at her with a smirk. _'So, whattaya say? A little sex or Zydrate, maybe both?' _She didn't say a word and he laughed. _'What's the matter… cat got your tongue?' _Kagome walked away from him once again.

She skipped the next three weeks, staying home because her father noticed differences in her blood tests and looked after her all night.

But now, here she stands behind the same brick wall, her eyes closed as nausea over-whelmed her.

'Hey Kitty cat.' The Graverobber said in a baritone like voice. Kagome shivered… then she puked. Right in front of him. Maybe just a little bit got on his monster boots. Then she passed out.

XxXxX

Waking up a few minutes later, Kagome found her arm draped around the Graverobbers shoulders, his around her waist as he slowly led her away from the ally. Panicking, Kagome went dead weight and dropped to the ground, the surprised Graverobber groaning as he landed on his stomach as he fell.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' Kagome screamed, crawling away from the Graverobber as nausea once again over whelmed her. She twisted around onto her hands and knees and dry heaved, before sitting up and wrapping her arms around her stomach and moaning.

'Trying to help you!' He growled, walking over to her and picking her up.

'Not trying to take advantage of a passed out teenager?' She did a good impersonation of the Graverobber with her growl. He snickered.

'Don't flatter yourself.' She glared at him before moaning again, twisting in the sudden agony that ripped through her. She shouted in pain and gripped his arm tightly. 'What the hell is wrong with you, kid?' He asked, gripping her waist to steady her. She groaned in pain, moaning a 'make it stop'. Graverobber, doing the thing he did best, inserted a vial of Zydrate into the gun and pressing it into the inside of her elbow, injecting her with the blue liquid.

After a few minutes, her angry and painful moans turned into blissed out sighs of relief. He grinned and rocked back onto his heels. Leaning forward, he gripped her arm and helped her up. She swayed a little but still could glare at him.

'I can't pay for that!' She shouted. He laughed and leant in towards her.

'First ones free… if you can't pay for the next one in cash… there are always other ways to pay.' He said, his hand trailing from her waist to her hip and down to squeeze her ass.

With a hard slap, Kagome walked away from a laughing Graverobber.

XxXxX

'We gotta stop meeting like this, kitten.' Kagome gasped and turned around, then tripped over a rock and fell forward. She seethed as he laughed.

'What the hell are you doing here?' She asked, standing up and brushing off the dirt from her black night gown. Graverobber looked around, as if it were obvious.

'This is where I work?' He asked. Kagome frowned.

'No you don't, this is a gr- _ohh yeah_,you're a Graverobber.' She said with a small laugh. Graverobber laughed with her and relaxed his posture. 'Why this grave yard?' Kagome asked.

'It's full of Zydrate, kid.' Kagome nodded and hugged herself.

'Ok.' She said. 'That's so gross.' She whispered softly.

'I can hear you kid, I'm a demon remember?' He said, slightly offended. Kagome shrugged.

'Doesn't make it any less true. I've seen dead bodies, how could you _touch_ them? And are you a necrophiliac? Because I heard that most Graverobbers these days are necrophiliac.' Graverobber stared at her for a long moment before he laughed.

'Do you even think about what you say before you open your mouth?' He asked, leaning against a tombstone.

'No, why should I?' She asked, taking a step back to also lean against a tombstone.

'Because you might offend someone.' He said with a frown.

'So?' Graverobber laughed. 'What's your name?' She asked. 'It can't be 'Graverobber'.'

'No, my name isn't, but you don't need to know.' Kagome pouted. 'Why are you in the grave yard?' Graverobber asked. Kagome looked down.

'Visiting my mom.' She said softly. There was silence before Graverobber let out a low chuckle.

'That's right, your mom died, didn't she?' Kagomes head shot up and she glared angrily at him, standing up, tense once again.

'How do you know that?' She shouted. Then he disappeared, only to reappear a moment later behind her, one hand on her thigh and the other on her waist.

'I know _a lot _about you, Higurashi-s_ama_.' He said mockingly. 'Your mom died a year ago from a disease that you now have. Your poor ol' dad is trying to save the only thing that he has to remind him of his beloved dead wife.' Kagome yanked away from him, but he only pulled her back so that she was flush against him. 'Unless your dad can get rid of that awful disease by your 18th birthday, you won't be able to take up your mothers seat of power as the Human in the government.' He whispered into her ear. She shuddered as his hot breathe tickled her ear.

'How do you know?' She growled.

'Because I'm taking up the demons seat of power when my father dies.' He said, chuckling at her surprised gasp. She didn't say anything for a while until she laughed softly.

'Then what's a little rich boy like you dealing Z in the back allies of Tokyo doing?' She paused. '_Sesshomaru-sama_.' His dangerous claws dug into the skin of her thigh as he let out a tense laugh.

'What's a _sick _kid like you sneaking out of home, to spy on a rich boy like me doing?'

'That's none of your business!' She said embarrassingly. 'But then again, you probably already know why, you pervert!'

'Not a pervert, Kitten, just getting some info on my soon to be partner in crime.' Sesshomaru laughed at his own joke, while Kagome seethed in front of him.

'You don't need any information on me at all! You know that demons and humans in the Invasion don't need to know a single thing about each other.' Kagome said angrily.

'Oh, I do know, it doesn't mean that they don't have too.' He smirked. 'I also wanted to know about the girl who's been stalking me.' Kagome blushed bright red and narrowed her eyes even further.

'I'm not stalking you! I wanted… wanted…' Kagome quickly snatched a vial of the blue liquid from his hip and looked up at him with a smirk. 'Zydrate.'

Sesshomaru smirked and snatched the vial back, let go of her and pulled out the Z gun, twisting the vial on and then pressing it against her thigh.

A shock, some pain, then a moan of bliss and Kagome relaxed against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leant forward and placed his lips on her neck. Kagome gasped and tried to pull away from him, but his claws dug into her thighs and she stopped quickly.

Kagome tensed and stood still, not sure what to do as Sesshomaru led wet kisses from her neck to her ear, trying to ignore the pleasure she got as he started to nibble on her ear. Suddenly, he spun her around and attacked her lips with his own.

_My first kiss, _she thought softly.

The kiss was hard and passionate, filled with nothing but lust. She didn't know if this was right; she barely even knew him! But _oh he just slipped his hand under my top _and everything felt so good!

XxXxX

Waking up in a dirty graveyard crypt, all alone with an ache between her legs didn't make Kagome happy at all. But she did notice that she hadn't taken her father's medication for about a month, she had a shot of Zydrate (which would be out of her system now... maybe) and it made her feel so much better than she had ever felt before in her life. She felt _alive _for the first time since her mother died, and she was worried and confused at what the Zydrate had done, or what her medication had been doing for the past few years.

Groaning, she pulled herself up off of the ground of the crypt and rubbed her eyes, clearing it of some sleep, and tiredly moved towards the entrance. It was fairly dark, but then the familiar blue light of Zydrate lit up two feet in front of her. She then saw that Sesshomaru hadn't ditched her, but right now she really, _really _wished that he had. Slowly, the blue liquid filled the vial and Kagome realized that he was collecting Zydrate from one of the corpses in the crypt.

'That is the most _disgusting _thing I have ever seen.' She commented. Sesshomaru turned around, and for the first time, she noticed that like Zydrate, his amazing golden eyes lit up a dark room.

'Well a youkais gotta make some money.'

'You're rich!' She said with a small laugh, rubbing her hands together to warm them. Sesshomaru scoffed.

'I'm not- my father is. Plus, where do you think _everyone _gets their Zydrate from?' Confused at first, but Kagome soon understood.

'You mean... Graverobbers sell the Zydrate to the government?' She asked. He nodded and stood up, putting his Zydrate into the bag he carried. The silence was awkward as they stood apart from each other, and Kagomes eyes started to adjust to the darkness.

'Well... I'm gonna go...' He trailed off, moving towards the door.

'W-wait!' Kagome shouted hurriedly. He turned around, an eyebrow raised. 'Do I have to stalk you just so I can see you again?' She asked with a nervous laugh. His posture relaxed as he smirked sexily.

'So you admit you were stalking me?' He asked with a small laugh. Kagome blushed. He was silent for a moment before he walked over to her and kissed her softly. 'You'll see me again.'

Then he was gone.

XxXxX

Not what I usually write, or how I usually write, but every time I tried to write something else, I kept getting writers block and this was the only thing I could write. This story is also meant to be dark, because Repo! is a horror

movie :)

For Electric- I'm really sorry if you don't like this, but I couldn't think of anything else! Sorry :

Anyways reviews, pretty please?


End file.
